


碎片·新星

by felinehikaru



Series: 银英短篇同人 [6]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinehikaru/pseuds/felinehikaru
Summary: 军校时期的一点小事
Series: 银英短篇同人 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612294
Kudos: 5





	碎片·新星

杨威利把两枚硬币塞进投币口，用力合上洗衣机的门。

前一天晚上和亚典波罗他们同好会活动闹得太晚，周六的早上他竟然能挣扎着爬起来洗衣服，不得不说这算个小小的奇迹。

洗衣机开始轰隆隆运转，杨威利翘起二郎腿坐在旁边的椅子上，一只手肘撑在扶手上，另一只手用小指和拇指撑开书本，中指抵住书脊，一双眼睛似乎游走在字里行间。

“拿反了。”凭空出现的手指弹在书脊上，把杨威利吓了一跳。

拉普看着他无奈地合上书本，又把书扔在旁边的椅子里，那本《乌O兰拖拉机简史》薄薄的封面就随着洗衣机愈演愈烈的轰鸣声轻轻震动。

“从哪儿刨出来的书？不像你的东西。”拉普取代了书的位置，翻了两页又把它递还给杨威利。

杨威利挠着脑袋想了半天，也想不起来昨晚的同好会聚会里是谁把这本书塞到他外套里的。他记得自己去聚会之前带了个什么东西，但肯定不是这本书。

“就算亚典波罗的吧。”杨威利看了看手里不厚的书本，略略翻了两眼，满眼的家长里短和标题格格不入，倒是让他有些意外。

拉普知道他口中的这个学弟，和杨威利相识不久，却是臭味相投。这个长着雀斑的年轻人仿佛有用不完的活力，麻雀似的上蹿下跳，偏偏生了个极好用的脑子。

“你们昨晚真的好吵。”拉普从他手里拿过书，轻轻敲在杨松软微乱的脑袋上，黑发压下一瞬又倔强地弹回原位。杨威利笑着挠了挠不痛不痒的头顶：“你怎么知道的？”

“我们的包厢在你们隔壁。”

周五晚上的门禁看来是形同虚设了。杨威利嘴角压住不动，递过去一个心照不宣的眼神。“有家室的人啊，就是和我们不一样。”杨威利指了指拉普脏衣篓里的两件衬衫，很明显那并不是士官学校发的制服式样。拉普者才想起来光顾着和他打招呼，赶紧把衣服扔进洗衣机。

“对了，衬衫之类的，最好不要进洗衣机。”

“你不早说！”拉普刚的屁股刚沾着椅子，闻言立马跳了起来，“洁西卡最近送我的啊。”

杨威利笑眯眯看着他手忙脚乱戳洗衣机的停止按钮，抢救那几件已经湿漉漉的衬衫，突然有些明白亚典波罗昨晚诓他喝酒的乐趣。

吸饱了水的织物纤维极难拉扯开，拉普好容易把那两件衬衫拉出来放回脏衣篓，又把其他的衣服塞回洗衣机重新开机。“你一个单身汉是怎么知道这些的。”

杨威利从挡住脸的书里抬起头来，毫不犹豫地把卡介伦出卖了。

书本间那些黑白交织的符号时而组成各种意象，杨威利走马观花地看进去几行“父亲母亲”之类的字眼，对那些明明是不久前才失去了对象的称呼，竟然觉得有些遥远和陌生。

到5岁为止的对于母亲的记忆，在悄然流淌的时光里固定成柔软温暖的触感，将他系在晨光里抱着父亲的壶贪睡不愿早起。

上帝掷出骰子又拈起再投，仿佛用随机概率支配了杨威利不满二十的年岁，即使此刻任在旋转未歇，他也知道自己被略显奇怪但明确地爱过。

只是这战争的年月里，又何止他一颗骰子。比如那个想当记者，却成为他学弟的少年。

他的骰子，一定是三个6吧。杨威利脑海里闪过亚典波罗的脸，突然就有了这样的恶趣味。

拎着洗好的衣服同拉普告别，他捏着书回到宿舍，在晾好衣服的那一刻，终于想起来昨晚被他忘记的东西。

亚典波罗的电话打不通，杨威利猜测他压根就没回宿舍，八成是跑到哪里鬼混去了。

红茶包孤零零趴在桌子上，旁边的位置原本是属于新买的茶壶的，现在被标题不明所以的书鸠占鹊巢。

洗衣液的味道从阳台飘到房间里，让他想起在父亲商船里的日子。每到洒扫的日期，船里就充斥着消毒水和清洁剂的味道，时间久了竟然有了一种安全感，仿佛地面的烟火气息一样让人无法摆脱又顿生亲切。

他在宇宙船上的的日子远比脚踏地面的时间要多，以至于他对于“故土”这个词并没有什么共鸣，总归是在他出生的同盟境内，暂且所踏之处皆为故土吧。

制服衬衫在阳光下白得耀眼，他想起拉普那几件花里胡哨的衬衫，好像一种独特又唯一的联系，在芸芸万物里闪烁着微弱的亮光，牵扯着两个原本不相干的人。

属于他的那份联系应该是柔软温暖的吧，他下意识这样想，亚麻那样带着阳光的味道就正好。无垠的星海里会有力场指引着他，纵使自身再旋转漂泊，被联系的两人也能在自己的坐标系里不再流离。

周日的傍晚亚典波罗才抱着杨威利的新茶壶出现在他宿舍楼下。

杨威利找不着人也不着急，忙完了正经事儿就翘着腿躺在床上看那本内容鸡飞狗跳的书，倒是和亚典波罗的气质很搭。

有一回他和亚典波罗去食堂，很巧的隔壁桌就是他曾经的手下败将，从学生会主席沦为传说英雄的垫脚石的维德伯。这就颇有些狭路相逢勇者胜的感觉，亚典波罗当时并不知道二人之间有什么过节，只感觉维德伯和杨的打招呼有些来着不善，自然地把他标成了反派角色。

所以当有一搭没一搭的话题从学业转到时局，又跳到技术发展和手机，维德伯莫名其妙地坚持“手机比马桶的细菌还多”的时候，亚典波罗当下撂下一句：“我敢舔手机，你敢舔马桶吗？”

杨威利乘人不备笑着把愣头青的学弟拖走。

亚典波罗反着坐在椅子上，脑袋搭在椅背上百无聊赖地翻着杨威利已经看完了的书，杨威利背对着他慢悠悠地在阳台上收衣服，

“学长你怎么会买这种书？”始作俑者已经完全忘了自己干的好事了，他对杨威利的家庭情况还是有些了解的，有时他也能从杨威利身上感受到一丝游离感，就像海洋中的漂浮生物，四海为家又无以为家。

屋子里没有开灯，夕阳悄悄从桌子上、椅子上、亚典波罗的雀斑上溜走，杨威利抱着干透的衣服进屋，呼吸间都是正在消失的阳光的味道。他干脆把衣服摊在床上，让温暖的味道在屋子里多留一会儿。

亚典波罗看看时间，再不走可能晚上门禁就赶不上了。

杨威利对于他无声的催促视若无睹，毕竟这两个人在守纪律这件事上对对方都没有什么说服力。

亚典波罗不情不愿地入学之后也听说过杨威利在撤回废止战史研究科运动的事迹，只是大部分时候很难把传说中的孤胆英雄和眼前的懒散学长联系起来。

杨威利自诩低调，然而坊间的传说一个不少。亚典波罗本着对记者这个职业的操守和追求，认真记录并研读着杨威利的做派，深刻领会了杨威利乖巧温顺的外表下和他极为相似的叛逆内核。

这一论点直到杨威利离去后的几十年都没有被推翻。

不过现在的他们，只知道卡介伦在酒吧里带着牢骚等着他们。

出发前杨威利把热水烧好，想了想又干脆用新茶壶把红茶泡了起来，省的喝多了回来想喝点茶醒醒酒又把自己烫着。

事实证明未来魔术师的未雨绸缪还是很有道理的。

他把一瘸一拐的亚典波罗扛回宿舍之后，又扶着墙回了自己社。他倒不是喝多了，只是亚典波罗真的太沉了。

他摸索着打开宿舍的灯，还好没别人，刚端起已经没了温度的茶壶颤颤巍巍就要往嘴里灌，房门就被人在外大力敲打，他一个没拿稳，褐黄的茶水就洒了一地。

查房的学长瞅了一眼原本应是白色的地面，又看了眼一身酒气的杨威利，只问了句：“杨威利，你怎么喝多了尿一地？”

杨威利蹲在地上捡拾早夭的茶壶碎片，对着水泊里自己的倒影笑了。


End file.
